The primary hypothesis of this study is that chronic treatment of HD patients with CoQ and remacemide, alone or in combination, will slow the progression of the clinical features of HD. This will be investigated in a double-blind placebo controlled, randomized, parallel design in 340 ambulatory HD patients for 31 months. Approximately 16 patients will be enrolled at CPMC.